Devious Pocky Stick
by Darkmidnightmoon
Summary: It's Valentines Day. A.K.A the day that the fan girls go wild. Sasuke, being the prime victim of this large herd decides to go to Neji for some help. In return for his help, Sasuke would train with him. Neji finally agrees. Little did they know what would happen AFTER the training session. Sasuke x Neji. I do not own Naruto.


**Pairing: Sasuke/Neji**

**Warning: Contains Yaoi. If you don't like it, don't read it. Some cursing. OOC characters. ****You have been warned.**

**Torturing Device: Pocky**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

******Oh and one more thing! I owe my thanks to _TheYaoiCritic_ for helping me pick out some mistakes! Thank you very much.**

**A/N: Hello one and all. Happy very very late Valentines day :3 Here is my first try at a Naruto fanfiction! I'm sorry that I haven't updated any of my other stories in a very long time. Writer's block sorta took over..My first try at a Naruto fanfic so please go easy with the comments. Characters may be OOC. Please review?**

* * *

Neji breathed in deeply, the fresh air filling his lungs. He flopped down onto the grassy field. The bright sunlight filtering through the cracks between the leaves in the towering trees above him. Sweat dripped from his forehead. Neji cracked a tiny smile as he wiped it away.

Moments ago, Sasuke and himself were having a training session. One on one and only one thing could be concluded: they weren't called geniuses for nothing. It might've been one of Neji's most intense training sessions ever which is quite impressive considering that he trains with the green beast of Konoha. Not only does _that_ train you physically, it definitely trains you mentally.

Any normal person would've banged their heads after listening to Lee rant about the 50 different ways Gai sensei clips his toenails. Neji (being trained in the art of patience for years) nods without comment. Then when Lee leaves, he tears out a tree. Sometimes it's even worse. For example, today Lee informed Neji that Gai is going to walk around Konoha in a _tighter_ green spandex (just to show off). As if the one he's wearing isn't tight enough.

Now, usually Sasuke would train with Naruto, but today, it was a special case. Since Valentine's day is only a few days away, the fan girls are going nuts. Just yesterday, they bunched up into a herd and chased Sasuke around Konoha 5 times.

So Sasuke came to Neji for help. He asked if he could use his Byakugan to see where the fan girls are. Neji grudgingly complied after being pampered by Naruto. That brat (Naruto) probably just wanted to watch Sakura train. After Neji finally agreed, he asked for one condition. As long as they trained together first. So here they were.

Neji sighed as he let his eyelashes cascade over his pearl orbs. He sighed silently as he enjoying the silence when suddenly, a voice destroyed it.

"You tired already?" Sasuke teased, calling over across the field. Neji glared at him.

"No. I'm just lying down. Mind your own business," Neji spat as he tried to ignore Sasuke's cheeky remarks. Sasuke, gave Neji his signature glare. An awkward silence spread through the wide field. Luckily, Sasuke's eyes caught something in the corner of his eye.

Sitting at the edge of the woods was a a pink box. Sasuke frowned. The box was probably Choji's. He trained here right before Neji and Sasuke arrived. Though something about the box caught his attention.

"Hey Hyuga? What's this?" Sasuke asked as he leapt over beside Neji, taking a seat beside the boy. Neji groaned opening his eyes, sitting up.

"What?" he asked watching as Sasuke handed him a small pink box. Neji raised an eyebrow as he grabbed the box. This was different and very unusual. Usually Sasuke would never talk. Only the frequent "Hn" and a frequent tease here and there, but otherwise, nothing. So Sasuke asking a question was definitely rare. Might as well take advantage of it.

"What a surprise! The esteemed Uchiha possess such girly things," Neji stated in conclusion as his lavender eyes studied Sasuke. Of course Neji wasn't that stupid. The box obviously wasn't Sasuke's, but what's wrong with a simple tease? Sasuke frowned in annoyance as he glared back at the boy.

"It isn't mine. I found it on the training ground," Sasuke stated defensively. Neji scoffed as he carefully examined the words on the box. In embolden red letters was the words,"Pocky." Neji frowned, his perfect eyebrows furrowing.

"Pocky?" he asked curiously. Sasuke shrugged as Neji took a look behind the package. A look of understanding grabbed his features,"Apparently, it's some type of game." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Game?" he asked as he peaked over Neji's shoulder. As Neji skimmed through the instructions, Sasuke grabbed the box from his hand. Neji yelped in protest as Sasuke stood up, the box in his hand.

"Hey! Give it back!" Neji pouted pleadingly. Sasuke ignored the boys pleas as he read the instruction. A small grin forming on his lips as he read on. Neji groaned, the suspense killing him. He watched in annoyance as Sasuke opened the box, taking out a biscuit stick. The ends covered in strawberry cream. A pleasant smell wafted through the air. Neji licked his lips.

"Wanna play the game?" Sasuke asked smirking as he threw the box aside. Neji shrugged. Normally seeing Sasuke's smile would've gotten Neji's defenses up, but today he was too hungry to care.

"Fine. So how do you play?" he asked in confusion. Sasuke grinned deviously as he put one end of the Pocky stick in his mouth. His lips covering the biscuit part neatly. He approached Neji, kneeling down till they were eye level. Neji looked at him still confused. Sasuke carefully grabbed Neji's chin, forcing his mouth to open. Neji's eyes widened as a blush crept onto his cheeks.

"Are you going to harass me? I have pepper spray! Don't you dare touch me Uchiha, you bastard!" Neji protested, his heart beating faster and faster as Sasuke slipped the other end of the Pocky into Neji's lips. A sudden burst of sweetness filled his mouth. Neji smiled shyly, his face completely red. Oh great. He looked exactly like Hinata. Where did all that Hyuga poker face go?

Though Neji was more like his cousin than he wanted to admit. Recently, Sasuke appeared in his dreams way too often for it to be a coincidence. Every time he did, he would tease Neji. Talk about annoying. Every time, it was always the nicknames too. For example, lavender robin or just girlie in general. Now every time he saw Sasuke, he wouldn't blush and hide. Unlike his cousin when she sees Naruto in her dreams.

Sasuke watched intensively as Neji showed no signs of moving. They sat there in a awkward silence. Sasuke stared into Neji's beautiful eyes. A pang of annoyance rushed through him as Neji made no movement. Some genius he was. Might as well take it into his own hands. Sasuke started chewing, devouring the stick rapidly. Only leaving a bit of Pocky left. Neji's eyes widened as he quickly let go of the stick.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?!" Neji accused. Sasuke sighed as he let the last bit of Pocky drop down into his opened palm.

"It's a game Hyuga. Some genius you are."

"I know it's a game. Were you trying to touch me you creep?!"

"Touch you? In your dreams you bastard."

"Psh..." Neji retorted angrily. Sometimes being the egoistic bastard wasn't a good thing.

"I bet you're scared to lose against me after I kicked your ass in that training session!" Sasuke stated. Neji looked at him in shock.

"Me? Afraid? Never. It's on!"

"Fine. If you don't break the Pocky stick, you win. If you do, I win and you'll have to do whatever I want. If you win, I'll do whatever you want," Sasuke bargained. Neji gave him a competitive look.

"Fine!" he argued. Sasuke tried not to show emotion as he slipped his end of the Pocky stick into his lips and the other into Neji's. Neji gave Sasuke a glare as he started working at the piece of biscuit once again. Their faces were dangerously close. A smirk played onto Sasuke's lips as Neji blushed.

Taking the chance, he lunged at Neji, his own lips attacking his lips. Neji gasped in surprise as their lips connected, a jolt of electricity bolting through him. He felt his heart miss a beat as Sasuke forced his tongue into Neji's lips. Roaming Neji's velvety interior. Neji let out a reluctant moan as they battled for dominance.

Sasuke smiled slightly as he tasted a small tinge of strawberry cream in the maze of Neji's lips. He grabbed Neji's brown tresses, as they tumbled onto the field. Reluctantly, breaking the kiss for a breath of air.

Neji panted as he pushed himself off Sasuke. Blushing like mad.

A mad grin on Sasuke's wet lips, "I win." Neji glanced at him in shock.

"I think not. I won!" he protested. Sasuke shook his head, disagreeing with the other boy.

"I won. You broke the kiss first."

"Well excuse me if I didn't want to die of suffocation."

"Who cares? I won."

"But...ugh...Fine. What do you want?" Neji grumbled in annoyance. Sasuke grinned cheekily at the Hyuga as he pulled him back into his chest. Neji let out a yelp as he felt Sasuke's chest against his own cheek. "What the hell?" Neji asked in frustration.

"You know Hyuga, I thought you would be annoying as hell, but I'm surprised. You aren't as bad as I thought."

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?"

"Yes you were. Would you prefer it if I called you a clone of Lee?"

"Annoying as hell is fine thank you."

"Hey Hyu-Neji?"

"What?"

"Are any of the fan girls nearby?"

"For the five millionth time, good griefs no!"

"Good...I wanna cash in my win."

"So what do you want?"

"Kiss me," Sasuke smiled commandingly. Neji looked at him in surprise. Then smirked cheekily as he gladly complied.

* * *

**A/N: Done. So...How was it? I know the characters were OOC, but I tried. I know Valentines Day passed, but oh well. I wrote this before Valentines Day, but I didn't get time to upload it. So that's why it takes place on Valentines day. **


End file.
